I guess Granny's can wait
by Jossasund
Summary: "Regina, can we get food at Granny's? " "No, we have food at home" That reply wasn't really a surprise to Emma but when it came to her cravings for fast food, she always became a, well, crazy drama queen. Not really on purpose. It just kinda, well, happened.


**Hey! This isn't really a typical fic for me to write but I got inspired by a post on TUMBLR and just got inspired.**

 **Here's the link to the picture :**

 **post/167634973448/emma-regina-can-we-get-grannysregina-no-we**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Tired after a work day, Emma jumped into her precious yellow bug to pick up her wife, Regina. The blonde Sheriff had more money than she had ever dreamed about having, but she still refused to buy another car.

The bug was her precious baby. (well Henry was that of course too, but that was a different story. Besides that, Henry was a teenager and just thought his mothers were annoying)

Anyway, the yellow bug was here to stay, and it was a part of who Emma was in a way.

She remembered everything they been through, and if she hadn't stolen this car as a teenager, she'd never met Neal. Henry would have never been born, and she wouldn't have ended up in Storybrooke.

Emma said the bug was the glue that held the frame together. So, it wasn't weird that it held a sentimental value to her, just as Regina's ugly mercedes did to her. But that was a story Emma had never really understood.

How could Regina choose that stupid car when she had been able to choose any car in the world?

Emma smirked to herself when her mind started to wonder, because she and Regina had been through many fights about their cars.

The mayor absolutely hated the bug and called it a death trap on four wheels. She had tried to convince Emma to get rid of it numerous times, but it had been pointless. Regina was maybe known for being stubborn as a mule, but compared to Emma, it wasn't anything.

Regina sighed as she saw Emma pull up at the curb in her stupid yellow death trap she called a car. She had tried to get Emma to at least take her Mercedes since the blonde had insisted she'd pick her up after work but it had been useless.

The towns sheriff refused to back down, and eventually Regina had been forced to let her have her way because otherwise they had never made it to work on time that day. Or left the house at all.

Still, Regina loved Emma deeply, and was so happy over being able to call her, _her_ wife. Even if she had a terrible taste when it came to cars.

They had been married a bit over 3 years now, with their anniversary soon coming up. The former queen grinned as she thought about that stupid pirate, or as she called him, _Captain Guyliner,_ that had been left at the altar.

At their own wedding.

It was none other than Emma who had stopped the priest and told him, she couldn't go through with this, becuse her heart belong to someone else. Then she had turned around, grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her into a kiss.. And after that proposed to Regina then and there.

Their wedding had been everything but ordinary, but it wasn't a surprise to anyone. Regina and Emma had always been special women, with a unique bond, that had begun with anger and hate towards each other.

That hate had led to something absolutely beautiful though, and a friendship had grown stronger each day. The two had always had each other's backs and Regina was happy over how things had turned out in the end.

She still remembered Mary Margaret's dumbfounded face when they had married each other that day, the day that Emma had been supposed to marry _Captain Guyliner._ It was a story for the books indeed but Regina wouldn't change a thing about it.

"Well hello there sexy, how much? " Emma grinned as Regina opened the door to the car and climbed into the passenger seat. The mayor pecked her wife's lips and Emma still looked like a teenager, after every kiss they shared. It amazed Regina that it still was that way.

"Don't you ever get tired of kissing me huh, Mrs. Swan-Mills? " Regina asked with a chuckle and Emma shook her head before she stole another kiss from her brunette wife.

"So, where to now my queen? " Emma asked with a mischievous smile on her lips.

A smile Regina knew _way_ to well.

That particular smile meant that Emma wanted a greasy burger or something else, that dripped with fat, and Regina rolled her eyes at her wife.

She was still a child in a way even if she was over 30, but the former queen knew it had to do with the fact that Emma hadn't had the chance to be that crazy little girl or teenager. She had been forced to grow up way too fast and it still made Regina's heart ache, even if she had lived through a similar fate.

"Do I have to even answer the question hm?" Regina said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, that depends, my queen" Emma said with a shrug.

"Cut to the chase, _miss swan_ " Regina said with a huff.

Emma chuckled at her. Regina _always_ called her Miss swan, whenever she was upset with her or annoyed. It just made Emma smile.

"Regina, can we get food at Granny's? "

"No, we have food at home"

That reply wasn't really a surprise to Emma but when it came to her cravings for fast food, she always became a, well, crazy drama queen. Not really on purpose. It just kinda, well, happened.

So in true drama queen spirit, the blonde woman wiped away what seemed to be a tear from her eyes and crossed her arms, just like a upset little kid.

"I hate this fucking family"

"No you don't Emma… But I promise to make it up to you when we come home. " Regina said, as a mischievous smile spread on her lips. It didn't take more than seconds before Emma understand exactly what she meant and the blonde quickly put the bug in drive.

"Maybe someday I can eat a burger from your body? " Emma asked as she parked the car outside the mansion. Regina slapped her over the head, and left the car, smashing the door behind her, not even giving her a reply.

Emma quickly jumped out of her car and ran after her wife, that had already reached the door.

"Come on Regina, I was just kidding! " she shouted and when she stood next to her wife, Regina grabbed Emma's shirt and pulled her so close that their lips brushed, and the queen smirked at her.

"Lets go inside now, shall we? And trust me, I will give you something much better to eat than a hamburger"

Emma's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Close your mouth dear, you'll catch flies" Regina purred and bit Emma's lip, before she unlocked the door, holding out her hand for Emma to take.

"I guess granny's will be there tomorrow as well" Emma replied with a grin and grabbed Regina's hand, then pulled her inside and locked the door.

It was for the best, to make sure the door was locked. They didn't want to traumatize Henry.

But then again, it wouldn't be the first time.


End file.
